Promise
by Minminkuru
Summary: "Promise me you'll live a happy life, alright Eren?" The trio has fought titans for long together, what happens when one of them disappears? (I do not own the cover image, credits to owner)
1. I'm sorry I'm gone

**Someone inspired me to write something short and sad. sooo, here we go! sorry if I don't roleplay the characters well D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan **

* * *

'Huh...?' Mikasa's eyes fluttered open. She stood up, seeing her body, crushed.

She saw Eren and Armin running up to her. 'Eren...! Armin...!' Mikasa ran up to the two, about to hug them, but she only went through them.

What was happening? She looked at her body in fright.

'Am I...dead?' She asked herself. 'No, this can't be..!"

"Mikasa...no..." Mikasa heard Eren say, crouching down to her dead body. 'She was the strongest. Number 1. How could she die?' Eren thought.

It struck to Mikasa that she was dead, she couldn't deny it forever. 'My only family...I swore I wouldn't let Eren die...nevertheless me...how could I...?'

She stuffed her face in her scarf for awhile, wiping the tears with the warm scarf Eren had gave her.

"It can't be! Mikasa, please breath, Mikasa...talk to me..please.." Eren shouted, tears on his face. Armin's entire body was frozen, staring at her body in fright, and despair.

Mikasa attempted to walk up to Eren and comfort him, even though he couldn't see or her her. 'I'm here Eren...Armin, I'm still here...It's...okay...' She attempted to hug Eren, instead she just went through him, like a spirit.

She collapsed onto the group, tears running down her face. Suddenly, Mikasa flashbacked to many moments in her short lifetime, the flashback stopped at the particular moment when Eren gave Mikasa her scarf.

Mikasa stuffed her face in the scarf again. 'Red...the colour of the dead...'

She got up again, facing towards Armin and Eren again. "E-Eren..I think it's time to go back.." She heard Armin peep.

"...N-NO! I can't! Mikasa has to be alive! She has to!" Eren screamed. "She has to..." He repeated, this time whispering.

"You can't deny it Eren! Shes gone...Mikasa is...gone.." Armin said, grabbing Eren's shoulders, being brave.

Mikasa, with tears filled in her eyes, watched the two in despair.

Armin looked into Eren's terrified eyes, "it's..okay." Armin said, standing up, walking away. Hoping that Eren would move on if he had some alone time.

Eren looked back at the dead body, collapsing. "I'm so sorry Mikasa...I couldn't save you...for all the times you've looked out for me...I haven't looked out for you..I'm sorry.." Eren whispered.

The spirit of Mikasa walked over to Eren, she crouched down at his side.

'It's okay...it's okay..' 'Just promise me that you'll live on..happy..' She repeated before Eren got up and walked away, bravely, tears filling his eyes even more..leaving Mikasa alone.

Mikasa looked down 'Promise...'

* * *

** I swear to god, my eyes were filled with tears when I finished writing this. Anyways, I'm probably going to make 3 chapters for this.**


	2. Tears

**This chapters basically just a filler, so it's sort of rushed but I SWEAR, the next chapter and a possible next chapter after that are gonna be realizations of stuff**.

* * *

-7 years later-

"Dada!" The child exclaimed, running into her fathers arms. The father smiled.

Of course, Eren had semi moved on, he still kept that day in memory and avenged Mikasa. Now he's married to his beautiful wife and has a child, but he's always thinking about Mikasa, thinking everything's his fault.

The bush rustled, two black eyes looking outward of the bush.

Mikasa.

She smiled at Eren with his family from afar. She hadn't seen that smile in awhile, she was happy to though. Mikasa was happy that Eren was happy, or so she thought.

Eren looked around, feeling like someone was watching. Surprised with Eren's actions, Mikasa disappeared back into the bush again, hoping he didn't notice her.

'Hmm...?' Eren thought, resuming back to his wife, leading his always half hearted smile on.

Thats correct, he never truly smiled again, not a real smile, since Mikasa died. Even though he avenged her, by killing the titan race, he married and had a family, he was still holding on to that one moment in the past.

'Don't live in the past Eren...Please move on...for me.' Eren heard pass his mind, it sounded like Mikasa's voice. Confused, he looked around, but to find no one excepted his wife and daughter.

'What was that?...must just be my imagination...right?...Mikasa...'He thought, looking down at his daughter.

"Are you alright, honey? You seem a bit flustered." His wife peeped.

"Hmhm..I'm alright, just been thinking a lot lately." He answered, sitting down on the grass beside his daughter.

His loving wife nodded and headed back into the house

Eren went on with that day thinking about Mikasa and that one moment, the moment he can never forget about. He sat on the coach, looking at his smiling daughter, thinking.

"E-Eren!" he heard a familiar voice call out, outside. Eren went up to the window to find Armin.

"Oh, hey." Eren said non-enthusiastically. Of course, Armin basically moved on from the past, but is still quite scarred and sad over Mikasa's death. "Uh, come in, come in!" Eren gestured Armin to the door way.

"ahh, thank you Eren...!" He said, a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Oh! I see your daughter has grown!" He exclaimed, smiling at Eren's daughter.

"Ahh yeah.." Eren replied, still deep in his own world to care about the outside world.

The blonde boy titled his head, "Is something wrong...? ...Um...are you still thinking of...Mikasa..And stuff.." He said, playing with his hands.

"no, no, it's okay, just thinking a lot about right now." Eren answered, getting a little more depressed over her death.

Armin nodded, looking at the time, "oh! I should be going now..!" He exclaimed.

"alright, well, it was nice seeing you...Armin." Eren said, leading him out the door and waving at him leaving.

He went back to his own thoughts, holding his hands in his palms. "Mikasa..." He murmured, with tears coming down his cheeks.

* * *

A week had past and Eren had a somewhat lightened mood these past days. Mikasa visited him / stalked him every so often, smiling at his so called happiness. Nothing was changing, Eren was still not fully happy. What was missing though?

Mikasa. Mikasa was missing in his life.

Overtime, Mikasa found out that Eren's happiness, wasnt real. 'Please find real happiness Eren. Without me...' She thought, looking at him smile at his family.

Eren heard it, strike through his head, 'huh? This has been the second time I've heard Mikasa's voice in my mind...but this time more...clear.' He thought, but going back to his family and ignoring that.

He looked off to the side, he saw a little glimpse of a red scarf, like...Mikasa's.

Eren shed a tear at the thought of Mikasa, but then reverted his attention to his family.

With his fake happiness.


End file.
